


A Different Story

by maryfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge response for <a href="http://hp100.livejournal.com/">hp100</a> - "Map of the World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Story

It used to be so beautiful, Draco mused, sitting by what was left of his favorite waterfall in a hidden section of the Forbidden Forest. The war had destroyed Hogwarts and all the surrounding area.

Now what was left was blackened, desolate. A trickle of water ran past him and he lowered a finger to touch it before pulling it back, slightly ashamed that he had been about to ruin the bit of beauty left here.

A song lyric ran through his head as he watched the water slither away. *I was waiting on a different story..this time I'm mistaken..*


End file.
